Esperanza
by punto-punto-punto
Summary: Porque Dojo también sufrió al ver la muerte de sus amigos. Pero no se permitió verse débil por una persona: Omi. Porque no necesitaba alguien con quién llorar; necesitaba esperanza. One-shot.


**Buenas, buenas, mundo, y bichos que lo habitan xD  
>Ando por acá en la sección de XS dejando un One-Shot que me vino al ver por millonésima vez la primera parte del último capítulo. Todos sabemos lo que sentía Omi en su momento (es decir, lo vimos xD), pero, ¿alguien reparó en Dojo? Yo sí -baba-. Lean, y formen su propio criterio. Mi palabra no es ley, y ésto es sólo una interpretación de lo que pudo haber sentido Dojo al ver la muerte de sus amigos.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Duelo Xiaolín no son de mi pertenencia; todo es de la fantástica Christy Hui. Sólo hago esto sin fines de lucro._

**Advertencias y/o aclaraciones: **Situado en la bóveda de Shen Gong Wu de Jack Spicer, antes de la muerte de Raimundo, Kimiko y Clay. Los mensajes en cursiva son los diálogos del episodio.

* * *

><p>No había escapatoria. Jack Spicer se encargó de acorralarlos con una enorme cantidad de sus Jack-bots. En medio del pánico, se permitió pensar en lo gracioso que resultaba todo el tiempo que le tomó a Jack hacer robots útiles; hasta donde recordaba, sus cacharros eran más inservibles que Wuya en su estado fantasma. Estaba a punto de comentarlo, pero los múltiples disparos hacia Clay lo regresaron a la realidad.<p>

Clay, el vaquero metafórico. Su compañero en comidas diversas y barbacoas al aire libre. El que le permitía viajar sobre él, ya sea sobre su hombro o bajo su sombrero. A quien le contaba sus inseguridades, y quien le ayudaba a su autoestima, haciéndole ver que era más dragón de lo que él mismo se adjudicaba. Clay, quien vivió defendiendo a sus amigos, había muerto débil e indefenso, en medio de la asquerosa bóveda de los Shen Gong Wu de Spicer.

Dojo no lo creía. Se negaba a aceptar que ellos envejecieron, que eran débiles y que iban a morir. Pero la voz acabada de Raimundo le recordó que no era ningún sueño, y que había que salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

_—¡Omi! ¡Atrapa!_

Instintivamente, Omi atrapó las Arenas del Tiempo, pero no las accionó de inmediato. Veía a Raimundo con suma tristeza, ya que él estaba en el suelo, sin ninguna forma de escapar de los Jack-bots que iban y venían bajo las órdenes de su creador. Kimiko intentaba ayudarle a que se pusiese de pie, pero una enorme mano metálica la elevó hasta la altura de un Jack Spicer satisfecho, mientras ordenaba el deceso de ella.

Dojo necesitaba salir de allí. Necesitaba regresar a los viejos tiempos, cuando la chica vivía alegre y lo que más importaba era la cacería de los Shen Gong Wu. Quería desesperadamente volver a ver a esa joven de temperamento fuerte y atuendos extravagantes, no a la anciana cansada y olvidadiza.

Y Raimundo… el joven temerario, rebelde y que siempre arriesgaba su propia vida por la de sus amigos, o por lo menos así lo recordaba Dojo. El único que lo veía tal como en sus recuerdos, sin perder su espíritu indomable y optimismo despreocupado de su juventud. Incluso antes de que el pie metálico del mismo que tenía a Kimiko acabase con su vida, le dedicó una última instrucción a Omi.

_—¡Omi, usa las Arenas del Tiempo! ¡Viaja al pasado, y asegúrate que esto jamás suceda!_

Se sentían las vibraciones constantes en el suelo.

El dragón palidecía. Quería desahogarse, quería llorar con todas sus fuerzas; hacer algo para evitar sus muertes, porque eran sus amigos. Viejos o no, seguían siendo sus amigos.

Fue cuando reaccionó, dándose cuenta de que aún había uno vivo: Omi, el monje que ha conocido desde que él era un infante. A quien había visto crecer, y compartió muchas aventuras, sin importar que el ego del dragón del Agua fuese más grande que su cabeza, porque al final él siempre defendía lo que era bueno. Ese orgulloso guerrero, a quien tanto aprecio le tenía, estaba totalmente paralizado, dejando que varias lágrimas fugitivas escapasen de sus ojos. Entendía su dolor, pero no entendía por qué no activaba el Shen Gong Wu, inclusive cuando estuvieron a punto de asesinarlos.

No se permitió pensarlo dos veces, y actuó.

_—¡Arenas del Tiempo!_

Regresaron al pasado, mil quinientos años antes de la época en la que vivían. Dojo estaba a punto de desmoronarse. ¡Cuánto le sopesaba haber visto en carne propia la muerte de sus amigos! Pero un sonido lo detuvo. Un lamento de un niño pequeño, abatido e impotente, quien sentía algo más que Dojo al ver a sus amigos caer tan injustamente. Y sólo comprendió hasta que lo vio allí, indefenso como un niño perdido, derramando lágrimas.

Comprendió que no era sólo el hecho de verlos morir, sino que lo que más le acongojaba a Omi, era la simple culpa. Culpa porque fue su idea viajar en el tiempo, de haber provocado ese futuro incierto y espantoso. Culpa porque no pudo hacer nada para defenderlos. Y Dojo, más que comprender el dolor de Omi, entendió que él no necesitaba que alguien lo acompañase en lágrimas. No necesitaba un dragón débil que sólo incrementaría su sufrir. Él necesitaba esperanza, por más nimia que fuera, pero necesitaba esperanza.

_—Recuerda lo que dijo el Maestro Fung, Omi: el futuro siempre puede ser cambiado._

Omi secó sus lágrimas, entendiendo lo que Dojo le decía. Asintió, mirando al dragón con agradecimiento, puesto que él tuvo la fuerza suficiente para sobrellevar la situación actuando a tiempo, sin perder el control.

Lo que el joven monje no sabía, era que Dojo no se sentía con fuerzas, ni que había actuado con valentía; al contrario, estaba más débil por dentro que nunca. Pero no se mostró así con Omi, porque no era lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba la guía que había aprendido del Maestro Fung, para encontrar la respuesta, la esperanza que, sin realmente saberlo, se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia.

* * *

><p><strong>Algo así es lo que sentí cuando volví a ver los episodios. Siento que pintaron a Dojo no tan abatido como Omi. ¡Si Dojo era muy cercano a ellos como Omi! Por eso me decidí a escribir ésto. Críticas, opiniones, mensajes divergentes... todo es bienvenido. <strong>


End file.
